Blessed
by AdorableMe
Summary: "Stop denying it!" Soledad screamed. She was getting restless now. "You let her go, Drew! It's your fault! How dare you expect her to come back, much less, acknowledge your existence? It's time you notice what you have and what you used to have. If you want her so much, find her! Don't you realize what you lost when you were done with her?" CS multi-chaptered story. 40% completed.
1. The Frustration Inside

**Blessed**

**A Contestshipping story by: AdorableMe**

**Chapter One-The Frustration Inside**

* * *

Drew stared out the window.

Raindrops quietly thumped against the window, making small streaks of water trail down to the bottom of the glass. Drew felt his breath slow down a bit considerably because he felt somewhat calmer about the atmosphere.

On this very dreary day, when the clouds gathered to let out a what was first a small sprinkle that turned into a small storm with quick lightning flashes here and there, Drew was sitting comfortably next to the large window of his room in the Pokemon Center.

'It wasn't that he was _bored_.' He decided. 'He just couldn't find anything worth doing at this time of afternoon and day.' Drew ran a tired hand through his light green hair. The bags under his eyes gave the obvious hint that he hadn't sleep for _days_.

Drew fingered his Pokeballs in his pocket. He needed to talk to someone, or rather, in this case, _something_, about his current situation.

Roserade would be a good choice for advice. Masquearain would just be good for listening, and Absol and Flygon would just tell him to shrug it off before even listening to what he had to say. His other pokemon that he recently caught maybe two-three years ago (?) didn't know him well enough; didn't know _her _at all.

Maybe he would go with Masquerain. He didn't need advice right now-well, he did-he needed someone to listen.

Tossing up the pokeball containing Masquerain in it, drew leaned back in his chair, watching the white flash quickly turning into the form of his Masquearain.

The pokemon fluttered in the air, eyes wide, wondering why on Earth his trainer had called upon him. There was no contest coming up; the contest season was over. He didn't suppose that they were to train now, because of the rain pounding against the Center. Maybe it was because-yes, it was because of personal issues. These were some of the things that Masquerain tried not to get caught up into, mostly because he did not have anything to relate to in the situation, so at most times he did not have anything to offer as advice.

"So," Drew drawled, crossing his arms, but then, put them into his pockets instead, not wanting Masquerain to get the idea that he was upset with him. Although, he was upset with himself, but not his Pokemon. "It's been a long time since…you know…" he trailed off, and Masquerain looked at him questioningly.

"Mas, mas!"

Drew sighed and rolled his head around his neck once or twice before continuing. "No, not the contest season. It's been a long time since we've seen…you know, her…"

"Rain, mas, quer, mas!"

"My point is," he tried to explain. "That I've just been…wondering about where she's been, and how's she doing, and well, _everything_!" He threw his hands up in the air for emphasis, and for a few moments threw away his thoughts too. He couldn't keep it inside any longer, no; _he had to say it out loud_.

Masquerain jumped up, startled by his master's sudden outburst. A few days ago, it had been fine. Everything had been _great_, actually, they had just won the Ribbon Cup, which, if Drew wasn't so exasperated at the moment, he might have added, that this was his fifth cup.

Drew continued, at this point not caring whether his Pokemon understood or not. "I mean, how am I supposed to take this? We haven't seen each other in _years_! I know she was in Kanto, but now, who knows where? She just won another Ribbon Cup; she's as famous as me! How come we never crossed paths? Is she avoiding me or something? I'm effing twenty one now! We've known each other of eleven years, do you hear that Masquerain? Eleven fricken' years! How come she doesn't even think of contacting me; it's like we're strangers now!"

Masquerain was in a slightly shocked state. They hadn't seen the sapphire eyed coordinator for years now, but he never thought that it had bothered his master very much. Of course, he noticed the hopeless crush he had on her when he was in his preteen years and over, but over time, Masquerain had just assumed that the crush had faded away. The eyeball pokemon pondered on the thought, as his trainer continued on, oblivious to the lack of attention.

"Did she forget about me? I mean, did our relationship mean nothing to her? Okay, I knew I cheated on her, but still! How can she just walk away from me like we don't know each other? It's been 5 years! I-"

"FLYGON!"

Drew stopped his ranting to face the large dragon pokemon that had apparently popped out of its pokeball. Flygon glared at his trainer, and Drew blinked, finally coming to realization as to why Flygon looked so bad.

"You didn't know, did you?"

Masquerain shook its head, and Flygon batted its wings gently.

"Oh my gosh." Drew covered his face with his hands. "You never knew we were dating, did you? I cheated on her and we broke up, and we didn't see each other for years, and now you don't know why I was so mad and-"

Drew stopped himself, and slouched back into his chair, pressing his hand to his forehead. He shook his head slightly, and Flygon sighed.

"I'm sorry. I haven't told you anything, have I? All I do is train and train and train, and it's wearing you guys out. And here I am ranting about my problems to you when you don't know anything. I haven't spent quality time with you at all lately, have I?"

Masquerain shook its head. For some reason, Masquerain couldn't help but feel uneasy at its movement. It didn't want its trainer to feel guilty; it's not his fault entirely. Just a simple mistake it was, not a big deal. For his relationship, Masquerain decided that it was his fault. From what it had heard so far, he cheated on her, so how can he expect her to keep in touch with him after what he had done to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm, I'm just…I'm a _mess._"

"So find her."

Masquerain, Flygon, and Drew all turned their heads to look for the source of the unknown voice that came from the direction of the entrance to the room.

Soledad stood at the door, leaning against the frame, looking at Drew with an intense stare, that didn't look exactly friendly, but not hostile either. Challenging, was perhaps the word to describe the gaze that shot across the room into the green haired coordinator's eyes. Flygon, having decided not wanting to get involved in the situation than it already was, returned itself into its Pokeball.

"What are you waiting for, Drew? _Find her._"

Masquerain hovered nervously next to the window that Drew was previously staring out of. Drew however, returned to the cool and collected look that he wore days before his frustration began.

"Why should I?"

Soledad was exasperated. Really? Did this boy-no man, he was twenty one honestly think she didn't hear everything that was said? Did he really think that she didn't know the history between him and May?

"I heard everything, and I know you meant it too, and don't even try to deny it," she warned, as Drew opened his mouth to protest. "You still love, don't ignore the fact that you do. Why you cheated on her when she was yours beats me, but you can't expect me not to know that you did love her, you _do_ love her."

"How would you know?" he shot back at her. "You weren't there when we were together; you just read what's in the magazines and none of that bull is true!"

"STOP DENYING IT!" Soledad screamed, frustrated. "You love her, you just spilled out how much you care about her in front of your pokemon, but you can't bother to in front of me? Stop lying to yourself? Stop this whole act already! You're just afraid of what others might think of you; you just don't want to show a single weakness!"

"Can you blame me?" Drew screamed back. "I've spent my whole life building this impression of me to the world, and I can't have some girl ruining it!"

"She isn't some girl though!" Soledad felt like _dying_ right now. "You _love _her! Why do you care so much about her, then? Why did you always talk about her, and glare at every single guy that attempted to talk to her? Why did you keep her safe and save her all those times? Why did you follow her everywhere in Johto to make sure she was safe? You care!"

Drew was speechless now. It was no use trying, Soledad knew the deal. There was no point in _pretending_. "I…"

"That's right!" Soledad sighed. "You let her go, Drew, for what? A one night stand with a girl you barely knew? How dare you let her go like that? How can you think she wants to see you again, let alone_ acknowledge_ your existence after what you did to her? And here you are, ranting about it, when all you need to do is _find her_. It's time you notice what you have, and not what you used to. If you want her so much, get her! Don't you realize what you lost when you were done with her? One day, you're going wake up alone with no one but yourself, and you're going to wonder _why_. Well, you know what? This is the reason."

She breathed out, panting slightly from her recent yelling. She can only take so much. So with that, Soledad spun on her heel and walked out the door, giving the man behind her too many thoughts to take all at once.

Drew went over to his bed, lying down on it, pulling his hands over his head, and closing his eyes. Masquerain dropped down to the rug next to the bed, trying to take in everything that had just happened.

Drew inhaled and exhaled deeply. He should find her, Drew knew that. He rolled over on his side looking out the window, to see that the rain had stopped and a faint rainbow had spread over the hills outside.

His reflection stared back at him too. Strong, jade eyes planted in the middle of the window, amidst the leftover drops of water dripping down like tears.

* * *

**A/N: **So how about it? A new story! Yay! This actually started out as a one-shot, but I suddenly got inspired by the original idea of it, and got so excited that I just had to make it a chaptered story. Updates will be every week or so, maybe later or sooner, because I really am super excited about this. I would also like to give a shout out to one of my friends, I'll just call her Nut Nut. ;) This story is dedicated to you, girl!Okay, so until next time!


	2. Start of the Search

**Blessed**

**A Contestshipping story by: AdorableMe**

**Chapter Two-Start of the Search**

* * *

The following morning, Drew had learned that it wasn't good to leave to go to another region to find your ex-girlfriend that you haven't seen in five years when you had no idea whatsoever where in Lugia's name she was.

After taking a long shower to gather his thoughts, he packed up his things, and checked out of his hotel room at the Center. As he walked to the ports or Olivine, he suddenly stopped, pausing to sit down at the bench near the docks.

During the time he had that morning before he packed, he thought about things…everything, basically. He took deep breaths between each thought to clear out his mind a little and to calm himself, so that his worries wouldn't clog up his mind.

He looked back on his conversation with Soledad, well, confrontation with her. She right, he decided. No one told him to cheat on her, he did it by himself. He was so stupid for thinking that she would even want to see him again after what had happened.

Drew clenched his fists, but then let go and relaxed his muscles. 'If only I never lost her…' he thought.

He had practically beaten himself up that morning, confused, and angry, and regretful. His Roserade had come out to confront him, or as he liked to think of it, comfort him.

'Mistakes happen,' she had said. 'Stop acting like this and get her.'

Drew's eyes that had subconsciously closed while he was thinking snapped open when he realized that he had no clue where she was. He looked down at his hand that had the ferry ticket gripped in a tight fist, slightly ripped from the pressure. It had been set to go to Cerulean City, where the Grand Festival had taken place a few weeks ago; she won her fifth Ribbon Cup.

He would just have to rely on luck. Hopefully he could find someone that knew her, or at least knew where she was at the moment.

A loud whistle blew to signal the boarding of passengers had begun. Drew stood up and ran to the ship, a million problems in his mind, wanting to be dealt with.

* * *

To say that Drew was unhappy to see the purple haired man would be the understatement of the year.

Harley approached him from behind. At the time, Drew had been watching the water, keeping himself busy by looking at the sea Pokemon that swam by the sides of the ship. Obviously, Drew had not been ready for to see the predator attack, so unfortunately he was unprepared for the meeting.

"DREW!"

The loud shriek blasted his ear drums and Drew winced at the loud noise, but literally flinched when he was jumped on from behind. With the long purple hair covering his face as the legs of the human wrapped around his own, Drew prayed that no one saw them in the current uncomfortable position.

"Harley," he hissed. "For the love of Mew, get the hell off of me."

He shoved him off of his back, and Harley fell to the floor of the deck with a thud. He pouted, and fake glared at the green haired man that pulled his black hood over his head in embarrassment and had turned around to face the water once more.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

Drew threw up inside. "Do I need to answer that?"

The pokeballs in his pocket shook a little, as if they could sense danger (Harley) near. Drew grabbed his pokeballs softly to indicate that everything was okay. He hoped.

"What do you want, Harley?"

Harley gasped a little in mock anger, and then soon grinned in delight, perhaps? He grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him to one of the small tables on the deck. The large umbrella covering the small table shaded them so that it seemed as though they were a little farther away from the rest of the people when they were right next to them.

"Waiter!" Harley shouted very loudly, causing some heads to turn in their direction, while Drew covered his face with his hands.

"Harley, I don't want to be here…" he muttered to himself quietly, but loud enough that Harley could hear. He _should've_ heard, but made no move to say something in return. If he did hear, he just pretended to be completely focused on finding someone to fetch him a basket of bagels, and a jar of Nutella.

A large man with ice blue eyes and black hair slicked back with hair gel rushed to their side, not wanting Harley to make any more noise. There was _quite_ the commotion that had started already due to the sudden outburst.

"I am sorry for the slow service sir, but I would appreciate it if you did not-"

Harley stopped the man by putting up a hand in front of the poor man's face, signaling to stop. He turned his head to the left and stuck his nose up in the air. "Just get me some Nutella and bagels, and-" He signaled the man to come down his ear and whispered quietly in it.

Drew rolled his eyes and scanned the room. When he turned back to Harley, the waiter was no where to be seen.

"Two questions: What do you want from me and what did you order?"

Harley flipped his long purple hair over his shoulder. "One: We need to talk, and two: Let's just say, I ordered some…refreshments."

Drew leaned back in his seat. "Then talk, and stop wasting my time with nonsense chit chat."

"Well, I have a question for you." Harley folded his hands and leaned over the table. "Why are you headed for Kanto?"

"Business." He shrugged. "It's personal, so don't ask me."

"Look, sweetie." Harley glared at him. "If you think that I'm wasting _your _time, you're wrong. You." He jabbed a finger into Drew's chest. "Are wasting _my_ time. I have to be at Slateport by tomorrow morning!"

Suddenly, Drew was confused. "Wait, what do you mean that you have to be in Slateport by tomorrow morning? This is headed for Kanto, not Hoenn! And how do you plan on getting off this boat by tonight to get to Slateport? Not only are we in the middle of the ocean, we dock tomorrow at sunset!"

"Silly Drew!" Harley laughed. "I just came on this boat by using Banette's teleport to see you! Soledad wanted me to talk to you and report back to her. Also, to knock some sense into you if you weren't going to do the right thing now."

Damn you, Soledad. "You're creepy." Harley waved me off with his hand. "I get that all the time."

"I wonder why…" Drew mumbled under his breath. Harley put a hand behind his ear. "Did you say something, hon?"

"Nothing," Drew lied. "I'm going to Cerulean City right now. The boat lands at Pewter, and then I'll just fly to Cerulean using Flygon."

"So tell me." Harley propped up an elbow on the table, resting his face in his hand. "_Why _are you going to Cerulean?"

"I told you, it's personal."

Harley laughed out loud. "Oh puh-leaze! Like it's going to be any news if you tell me."

"To see May," he said quietly.

Harley put on a thinking pose and raised his eyebrows. "Going to see your girlfriend, huh?"

"Ex," Drew mumbled.

"Ooh!" The purple haired man clapped his hands together. "I smell some drama! Are you going to beg her to come back to you? Pop a bunch of roses on her doorstep, write her a love letter signed anonymous, battle her boyfriend for her heart, or better yet-" He gasped. "PROPOSE?"

"Wait!" Drew interrupted, backtracking on what Harley said. "She has a boyfriend?"

Harley snorted. "Sugar's a great catch, hon. You broke up with her, what, five years ago? You should expect her to move on."

The waiter came back with a tray of bagels and a ridiculously large jar of Nutella. In his other hand, he held a small dish with two drinks which Drew assumed to be alcohol, much to his disgust.

"Who's the boyfriend, then?"

Harley looked up after spreading humongous whips of the chocolate on a bagel.

"Some hunk named Gary Oak. He's a battler, not a coordinator, so that means…" Harley nodded to himself, thinking. "You'll definitely lose any battle to him, so that's out…maybe the roses will work? Nahh, romantic, but it gets old. Love letter? You any good at writing? Maybe not, because what if someone else reads it?" He waved the choice off with his hand. "Guess you'll just have to settle for begging."

Drew ignored him, while the other man grinned. "I wish I could see that. Too bad I've got to go soon. Vodka?" He held out a glass. "It tastes great with bagels and chocolate."

Drew shook his head. This was no time for drinking. Instead, he grabbed a bagel that was already filled with Nutella and bit into it.

"Well," Harley sighed as he drowned a full glass of his drink and reached for the other one. "Good to know you're doing the right thing. I'll tell Soledad that."

"Great." Drew grimaced at the other man who now had finished two whole glasses of Vodka. "Now can I go?"

"Wait, no!" Harley yelled, as he took a huge bite out of a bagel. "Not yet! I have information!"

Drew sat back down, curious. "What is it?"

"You want to know where May darling is, right?" Drew nodded, trying to keep from screaming, 'Thanks Arceus!' He didn't want to run all over Cerulean trying to find her only to find that she wasn't there at all.

"May called me yesterday." Harley swallowed his bagel. "She's in Cerulean, so you're in luck. She's staying at the Cerulean Gym. Says the gym leader is a friend of hers. The boyfriend's in Saffron right now, you'll be able to talk with her, alone."

"Thanks." Honestly, Drew was grateful.

"No problem, Drew doll. You go get her back. I never liked Gary, no matter how much of a hotshot he is."

"Is that why you're helping me?" Drew couldn't help but ask. He thought Harley hated him.

Harley stood up and stretched, before calling out Banette to teleport back. "You two deserve each other."

* * *

After Harley left, Drew couldn't help but wonder to himself.

Soledad and Harley both took the time to come out to Drew to talk to him and help him because they believed that Drew should go get May because they were supposed to be together.

Harley's words came back to him, as he watched the moonlight bounce on the ocean water._ "You two deserve each other."_

Did they really? He was the one that cheated on her, so May probably hated him and didn't want him back. He didn't even know what to say to her!

_"You love her! Why do you care so much about her, then? Why did you always talk about her, and glare at every single guy that attempted to talk to her? Why did you keep her safe and save her all those times? Why did you follow her everywhere in Johto to make sure she was safe? You care!"_

Soledad and Harley _were_ right. He does love her and need her, but the same thing can't be said for her.

Sighing, Drew rubbed his temple of his forehead and glanced up at the moon.

It was full and bright, but the next morning, it would be gone, the stars would no longer be visible, and the sun will take its place in the sky. Soon to be covered with clouds.

**A/N:** A quick message: My penname has changed to MyRedRibbon, but I'm changing it back to AdorableMe soon. I miss it. Okay, so I've had a little trouble with this chapter, because in the beginning it was misty and confusing and then I spent like three pages writing about Harley talking to an old lady, so I started over and this was what came out. This isn't my best chapter, I know, but look on the bright side: there's still lots more to come! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I mean, 5 reviews, 4 favorites, and 7 alerts for one chapter! I'm so happy! Keep it coming! Review!


	3. On the Other Side

**Blessed**

**A Contestshipping story by: AdorableMe**

**Chapter Three-On the Other Side**

* * *

May paused outside of the aquarium. It was large, enormous, in fact, and it was the biggest tank in the entire Cerulean Gym.

Magikarp and Feebass swam around in large groups, with smaller unidentified fish swimming in circles at the top of the tank. Bigger sea Pokemon swam near the bottom, like Wailmers, Milotics, Lapras, Octillery and Gyrados. Squirtles, Oshuwatts, and Piplups were resting on the small icebergs that floated at the top of the water, before they jumped headfirst into the water, speeding around the whole tank, chasing the other pokemon.

But her favorite-yes, she had a favorite water type-was in the shallower water near the top swimming in circles in loose groups.

_Luvdisc-the love pokemon. It is said that when a couple sees a Luvdisc they are meant to be together forever and will have a happy and prosperous life. _

May recalled the Pokedex entry she had heard when she herself was cornered by the Luvdisc with someone else.

Back then she was so happy with that person (she refused to say his name) and believed the entry too. It was very wrong, she decided only six months later. There was no way that Arceus would pair her with _him_ for the rest of her life. He was not that cruel.

Frowning at the memory, May turned on her heel and stalked down the corridor to the lobby of the gym.

She was greeted with a crisp salty aroma that filtered the lobby that stung her nose very often, but yet she remained there because it reminded her of the ocean.

"May? There's somebody on the phone for you." Violet, one of the Sensational Sisters of Kanto nudged her head to the direction of the video phone booths that was in the next room over.

"Thanks."

She walked over to the phone booth after nodding to Violet and when she arrived there, her face broke out into a large grin.

"Soledad!"

The pink haired woman smiled back warmly. "How are you?"

"Great! What about you? I heard you won the Johto Cup? Which one is this, number seven?"

Soledad blushed on the screen. "Six. Anyway, didn't you just win Kanto's? Number five?"

"Five is less than Six."

Soledad waved it off with her hand. "Whatever. You're catching up quickly. Too quickly if you ask me."

May laughed out loud and for the first time in a long one, she felt so glad to see another fellow female coordinator.

"So, why did you call? Oh, well, besides that. How did you know where I was?"

"You talked to Harley recently, right? He told me. I just _had_ to call you. It's been so long!"

May furrowed her eyebrows. She knew her too well. "What's the real reason?"

Soledad sighed, her smile slipping off her face. She turned away, tearing her gaze away from May's face. "It's Drew."

Soledad was slightly surprised. She didn't expect May to have the reaction that she did but she would have to say, she should have seen it coming.

May stood her ground, raising her eyebrows. "What about him?"

"I talked to him about it, I-"

"Oh my gosh." May covered her face with one hand and turned around while running a hand through her hair stressfully. "Soledad, I told you not to-"

"It's been years since you've seen him. You can't stay like this forever. I mean, you're bound to face him _sometime_**, **so why not now?"

"I have Gary. I don't have time for Drew and Gary's coming to get me from here in two weeks; I can't meet Drew or face him _at all_."

"Why not?" Soledad pleaded. "Is it going to kill you?"

"Yes!" May almost screamed, exasperated. "It _will_ kill me! I don't want to see that bastard's face for the rest of my life. He's_ dead _to me!"

Soledad's face registered pure shock. "May! You don't mean that! I-"

"Yes I do!" May's face turned into the hard expression that she had made too many times. "I don't need anyone talking to me about this. _Anyone! So just leave me alone!_"

She jammed the power button on the phone machine and stomped angrily to her room at the top of the gym.

"May? Is everything alright?" Violet's worried tone echoed through the halls from the lobby. "I'm fine!" May shouted back as she slammed her door shut and flopped onto the bed.

"It's not my fault! I didn't do anything wrong, it's that bastard's fault and I don't need to talk to him at _all_!" She cursed slightly under her breath. "So just leave me the hell alone!"

She turned on her side and stared out the window. The radio on the other side blared with some news about the weather in Kanto, and she listened to it absentmindedly breathing out heavily as she gained her breath from running.

She decided that it wasn't Soledad's fault, nothing was. Although she did feel a bit guilty, May was still angry at a lot of people, including Soledad a bit too.

It's been years since she saw him, so why bring it up now? When she's happy and he's not in her life, why bring him back in? All she wanted was to be as far away from him as possible and not ever see him again. _It was his fault. _

Not hers, she assured herself.

It couldn't be.

* * *

Harley tapped his fingers on the screen of his cell phone angrily. Why wasn't she answering?

He scanned the room around him. The Pokemon Center was full of pokemon nowadays, all coming from the Saffron City Gym, whose gym leader, Sabrina was currently on break, and in her place temporarily was her best challenger, Gary Oak.

"Soledad," he breathed into the phone when the pink haired woman finally picked up on what seemed like to Harley, the millionth ring. "Why weren't you picking up before?"

"Sorry," she said into the phone apologetically. "I was calling May back repeatedly, but no one picked up. I told her that I talked to Drew, and she didn't take it very well.

"What?" Harley gasped into the phone. "It was meant to be a surprise! He has to deal with her own his own, and trust me; he doesn't need anyone else in this right now! Don't talk to her about this again, Soledad! Come on!"

"Sorry," Soledad said softly.

Harley frowned on the other side of the phone. "You know, we could help Drew and leave May alone. I mean, I think everyone wants to beat the living shit out of the skank he hooked up with. I could hire an investigator to find out who she was."

"I guess," Soledad gave a faint smile on the other end. "I don't want you to hurt her, but I would like to find out who she is…"

"Okay, then it's settled," Harley confirmed. "I know the perfect person. No need to worry now, darling!"

Soledad laughed. "Okay then. Call me when you find out who it is."

"After I deal with her first. No one messes with Drew and May's love!" he pumped a fist up in the air. "What do you think is better to kill her? Poisonous cookies or dumping her in the middle of the Cerulean River?"

"Harley!"

"The river it is!"

"Oh Harley…"

He snapped the phone shut, thought to himself for a while, before going outside the Pokemon Center.

He stepped to side of the red building and leaned against the wall. Opening his cell phone once more, he scrolled down his contacts list before clicking on a particular number and pressing the phone to his ear, waiting a few seconds before somebody picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Oh Brenden, it's me."

* * *

Sabrina paced the room, annoyed. She checked her watch constantly, glancing at the door time to time. She placed a hand on the head, and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

Suddenly, the door opened up slowly, and out stepped a tired twenty two year old. He scratched his head and yawned.

"Brenden," Sabrina snapped. "Where were you?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I got held up because I was talking to an old…friend."

Sabrina glared at the boy and he shrugged sheepishly. "I said sorry!"

"Fine! Just remember that tomorrow you have training with your father at noon in Pewter."

"Oh, about that." He hesitated before continuing. "I'm going to call him. I need to go to Vermillion for some business. After that I'm heading to Cerulean."

Sabrina sighed. "I'll call your father."

"Thanks!" he flashed a grin before starting to head up the stairs.

"Wait! Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah, I had something before I got here. Thanks Auntie!" he called, and shut the door to his room.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and headed toward the couch and turned on the television. She settled into the soft couch and rested her head against the soft armrest.

"It's going to rain tomorrow," she said to herself, before closing her eyes and dosing off into a long slumber.

The television, still on changed to a different screen in the middle of commercials. A black haired woman sat in her chair pointing to the picture beside her head.

"The Cerulean River is currently overflowing a very large amount due to the heavy rain and thunder in the city, which is predicted to be heading in the direction of the Saffron and Pewter areas…"

* * *

Drew stared out at the bulletin board that was tacked up to the wall of the airport. He looked over the names of the cities and the departure times and headed toward gate 76.

He had decided to take a plane instead of Flygon from Pewter to Cerulean, finding it easier and also, Flygon needed the rest.

A loud voice blared from a speaker in the corner of the vast room. "All passengers attention: Gate number seventy six is now open. Thirty minutes to board."

Drew glanced back at the board before continuing towards the gate, ignoring the voice a few meters behind him calling his name.

* * *

Brock snapped his fingers in frustration as he watched Drew board the plane.

"Oh well, I'll tell him next time…"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, lots of scene switching there. Next chapter we'll hear more about Brock, Drew, Gary, and May! Review please!


	4. Confrontation

**Blessed**

**A Contestshipping story by: AdorableMe**

**Chapter Four-Confrontation **

Drew stood in front of the large gym in front of him, looking slightly impressed by the graphics on the glass windows, and the aquariums advertised on wide bulletin boards that were aligned neatly, perfectly symmetrical to the shape of the windows circling the whole building.

_The Cerulean Gym: Home of the Sensational Sisters_

Drew hesitated at the entrance. What was he going to say? What if she wasn't there? What if she didn't want to see his face? What if he comes face to face with her _boyfriend_?

The choice was made for him, it seemed, as the automatic doors parted open before he could make a decision. Taking slow steps inside, Drew observed the new area he was in.

The lobby looked no different than a doctor's reception area. It had small red plush seats lined up against the wide room, and a counter with a window covering the open space that was in the visitor's view. Gym battle sign up sheets were on the counter, placed on thin purple clip boards, with attached pens that had labels that read, 'Cerulean Gym'.

A petite indigo haired girl sat at the reception desk, scribbling on a pad of Post-its. She looked up briefly when she heard Drew's footsteps, and after giving him a nod, she looked back down and started typing furiously on her trusty laptop at her side.

"Welcome to the Cerulean Gym, home of the Sensations sisters, how can I help you?" she asked without looking up. "Gym battle requests are on the counter for sign ups, and the Sensational sisters' performances' scheduled times are on the board outside. For tickets, please contact Misty Waterflower. Thank you, and have a nice day."

Drew blinked twice, as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. "Um-"

"My name is Violet Waterflower, how may I be of assistance to you?"

Drew walked up the counter. "Excuse me, but do you happen to have a guest that is currently staying with you?"

Violet suddenly looked up and started looking at him, wide eyed. "You're Drew Hayden, aren't you?"

_Oh great, another fan_. Drew inwardly groaned. "Well, yes and I'm here to-"

"Well yeah I know what you're here for!" Violet ranted, ignoring Drew's shocked expression. "Misty's told me all about it and there is no way. _No way_ you are even going to _look_-" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "At May every again!"

* * *

Brock scratched his head and yawned out loud, as he scrolled down his computer screen, trying to ignore the bright computer screen that was killing his eyes. The dark circles under them clearly indicated that he hadn't been sleeping for hours, and although it was late afternoon, and he was due to go to sleep soon, he kept on scrolling down, trying desperately to find the right link.

Brock's eyes suddenly widened, and an almost silent sigh escaped his lips. He moved his mouse down and right clicked once. The screen that had soon taken the previous one's place, made his mouth fall open.

_Drew Hayden and May Maple: Is the Hottest Coordinating Couple Done?_

Skimming the article, he focused on the pictures that he studied carefully. One had the two in a long kiss…and then another one had an image of the two standing in a room, ridiculously apart from each other, acting as if everything was okay. Instead of trying to catch her gaze, Drew was standing very near…who was it? A girl, tall and tight lipped grinned at Drew, happy about his smirk back. To anyone else's eyes, everything _looked _okay…

Everything was _not_ okay. Not at all.

Hovering his mouse over the print icon, he clicked once, chose the printer, and got up from his desk, waiting for the pictures to be printed. Once they were, he gathered them up and straightened them out.

Sitting back down on his chair, he clicked on his Skype icon on his desktop, and waited for it to load. When it did, he clicked on a name and started a chat.

**Brock Tedeshi: **_Hey Brenden, I got the pictures._

* * *

May stretched her arms over her head, once she had woken up from her nap. The curtains of her guest room in the Cerulean Gym, blew open a bit, swaying slightly from the wind's force. Taking notice of this, May walked over to the glass sliding doors of her small balcony, and firmly shut it tightly.

Some murmurs were sounded from the lobby down stairs, and although the sounds were muffled, she could tell Violet was speaking to someone…a man perhaps?

She opened the door, and as the cold air conditioning hit her full blast, she squeaked in surprise and wrapped her navy blue cardigan over her little gray tank top. She shivered a little to the sudden air, but then shook herself out.

Heading down stairs, she heard more and more bits of the conversation, and she froze, when she heard a familiar voice.

"…Hayden?"

"…and I'm here to-"

…Yes I know what you're here for! Misty…about it! …even going to look…again!"

May could tell what they were talking about. She didn't need anyone to explain to her. As she cautiously neared the final steps down the stairs and to the lobby, she peeked a look in and her suspicions were confirmed.

Drew Hayden was currently arguing with Violet at the front desk. His face expression was furious to say at the least, with other mixed emotions that could be described as shock, determination…and…guilt?

May took a step back, ready to retreat back up the stairs, when the wooden floors (Curse Misty for wanting the tiles removed) creaked, causing both to look at her.

Drew suddenly looked apologetic and tried to explain:

"Look, May, I just want to talk. I'm really sorry about everything-"

She had already turned on her heels and fled out of the building. Turning the corner of the gym, tears blurred her eyes and her vision slowly got fuzzy and blocked her view. She stumbled and slammed into the outside of the windows and fell to her feet. Footsteps got louder and closer, and she had wanted to run and run until she was far away from the rest of the world, and be alone. But she couldn't, and stayed slumped against wall.

A hand was felt on her back and she made no move to remove it. It felt familiar, rough and masculine, yet soothing at the same time. She knew who it was; she didn't need to look up.

She was pulled into his arms and not only did she clutch his smooth ironed white shirt, she repeatedly banged her fists into his chest and let her tears soak it up. He didn't pull away though, no, instead, he held her more tightly and rubbed small circles on her back, comfortingly.

"Shhh…May, no, it's okay…stop crying please, we need to talk…hush now, I love you, don't cry…"

* * *

A tall brunette with dark gray, almost black eyes that were narrowed at the sandy field in front of him, smirked at his opponent at the other end.

"Alright, Gardevoir, let's finish this! Use psybeam!"

A large aurora of colors shot out of the thin green and white pokemon, aiming the burst of power at it's opponent's Butterfree at the other end. It hit on full force so quickly; it didn't even let the butterfly pokemon dodge a bit.

The Butterfree quickly fainted, leaving the Gardevoir the winner, and its trainer, that goes by the name of Gary Oak, the victor of the match.

The challenger, a young blond haired boy with bright green eyes nodded, and after returning his Butterfree, held out a hand for Gary to shake.

"You did well," Gary commented, taking his hand as the referee declared the win. "Just keep on training, and you'll get there, I'm sure."

"Thanks," the boy smiled. "It's been a pleasure battling with you." After that, he scurried away, leaving Gary sighing at his leave, and walk out of the Saffron City Gym as well.

Sabrina, the original gym leader, had taken leave, and had put Gary in charge of the Gym. Although he was alright with the sudden responsibility, he felt guilty, for leaving his girlfriend, May, to stay in Cerulean for a bit longer after the Grand Festival.

He pushed open the doors to his room at the Pokemon Center, and smiled hello to Nurse Joy, who happily grinned back at him. Pressing the button for the elevator, he tried to ignore the stares he was getting. Some looks of awe were there, they always were, he could tell. But he felt some glares now…two or three…and he didn't like it at all.

'Why would people glare at me?' Gary wondered to himself. Yes, sometimes he got a few frowns because of jealousy, but no hard core _glares_. Shrugging, he stepped inside of the elevator as the doors parted, and listened silently to the faint elevator music in the background.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and stepped out of the elevator when his floor was reached.

Gary didn't notice the newspapers that were identically lined up in front of each door, until he reached his own. His room key fell to the floor, and as he bent down to pick it up, he frowned when he saw a certain newspaper on the floor.

Grabbing it with clenched fists, he glared at the headlines and almost tore the pictures apart, as he shakily read the article with wide eyes.

_Drew Hayden and May Maple: Back together again?_

_By Tracey Sketchit_

_Drew Hayden has recently been spotted heading to Cerulean to meet who's favorite coordinating Princess? Ex-girlfriend May Maple has just won the Kanto Ribbon Cup, and has been staying in Cerulean after it had ended for quite a while now. Waiting for someone, May? _

_Suspicions were confirmed when an anonymous source has claimed that Drew Hayden was headed for Kanto to meet Hoenn's Sweetheart to make amends after what rumors say, a break up from Hayden's cheating, but nothing has been set right since then, when the couple both refused to answer any questions regarding the topic. _

_But wait-is this a love triangle? The long time Battling Champion, Gary Oak was last seen dating Maple on a vacation to the Orange Islands? Have they broken up? And if yes, was it because of relationship breaker, Drew Hayden? _

_Rumors trending now, have actually taken sides on the relationship, and multiple online sites have been taking bets on who was going to end up with May. DAML or GAML? Visit our website, __ .org__, to find out more._

Gary's mouth fell open at the last paragraph, and he grasped the newspaper with his left hand, and fumbled to open his room. Once he got in, the door was immediately slammed, and he collapsed on the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

He had heard about Drew; May had told him about the green haired coordinator. That no good cheating bastard. It had taken so long for Gary to convince May to go out with him, after her heart was completely fragile after the harsh break up.

Gary's lips formed a straight line, and one thought was on his mind as he took out his cell phone, about to call a number.

_I'm going to Cerulean._

* * *

Brock waited patiently for the doors of the Meganium Café to chime open, signaling there was a new customer. He held a dark maroon envelope in his hands and played with the side of it, bending it ever so slightly, when the bells sounded, and he stood up, smiling at the person who had just walked up in front of him.

"Brenden," he greeted. "It's nice to see you."

The white haired twenty two year old nodded, giving a grin back. "It's been a long time."

Brock gestured to the chair across the table. "Please, sit down."

Brenden agreed, and almost immediately, a red haired waitress with multiple piercings had awaited their order. "No thank you," Brenden politely declined.

She left, and Brock slid the envelope across the table.

"I got the pictures you asked," he stated. He cleared his throat before asking: "Why do you need these for? They were over like…five years ago!"

Brenden smirked, and grabbed the envelope. Opening it, and sliding the pictures up so he could get a good look at them, he shoved them back inside, and nodded at Brock. "Thanks pal."

He nodded, and stood up, looking at Brock square in the eye before saying, "It's been nice seeing you." He jogged out the door, and called back to a dumbstruck Brock.

"We should get coffee some time!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh…fun chapter. Notice: New stories up: _The Atonal Wings_, and _The Volleyball Team_. New chapters for _Language of Love_, and _Sonatina_ were up some time ago too. New one-shot _Forever_ is also up. Please read and review! Also, next time on Blessed, we'll hear about Drew, Brenden, Misty, May, and what Soledad has to say about this. Until next time!


	5. Meeting Him

**Blessed**

**A Contestshipping story by: AdorableMe**

**Chapter Five-Meeting Him**

* * *

To say that Gary Oak was angry as he walked up the steps to the front door of a small dainty house in Saffron that sat near the Pokemon Center.

No, he was frustrated. Furious. And absolutely mortified at what was going on. There were no words in the world to describe how he was feeling right then. In fact, in his mind, he was contemplating as to whether or not he should confront Drew or May first.

He banged his first firmly on the door, staring at it until it opened. A dark haired woman with an annoyed expression opened the door.

Sabrina yawned. "What do you want? Is the gym going alright?"

Gary tried to look as remorseful as he managed to muster. "I need to go to Cerulean for some personal business now. I'm sorry I won't be able to look after the gym."

Sabrina nodded. "It's okay. I should just go back to work anyway. I wanted to spend some quality time, but he had to go to meet someone. I feel like he's been working so hard on _something_ but when I ask him what it is, he never tells me what."

"Sorry about that," he shrugged. "Give him some space. He's my age, right?" She nodded. "Probably a girl or something." He winked.

She blushed. "That's what you're going to Cerulean for, right?" she questioned.

He suddenly looked serious. "It's more than that." Turning around to leave, he added, "Thanks and good luck with your nephew."

Sabrina closed the door quietly and glanced at the stairs. Brenden was probably meeting his friend or something. Sighing, she slumped to the floor and put a hand to her forehead.

She told herself, 'It's probably just a girl,' and she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. Still, she would like to spend some time with him. Especially since he's coming from Cerulean tomorrow…

Gary's words came back to her, and she wondered if him and Brenden were in the same situation. But, he said, _It's more than that…_

What did that mean?

* * *

May stood up to face Drew after wiping off her tears quickly after they ran dry. "Get out of here," she mumbled in a low voice.

Drew shook his head and frowned at her words, and maybe, had she been watching him carefully, had winced at the harsh tone too.

"We should talk."

"That's what _you _think," she accused. Turning her head away, she murmured, "You never cared about what I think." Then, in a louder tone after he had no answer to her, she said clearly, "You're not welcome here."

"May," he tried to reason desperately. "Please, just hear me out. I never meant to-"

"Never meant to get caught?" she cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, so just go home!"

He attempted to grab her wrist, and she wondered why he was still trying. "Don't touch me," she snapped.

Lowering his eyes at her, Drew felt like he was on the verge of tears. Quickly, he blinked them away so that she didn't notice. "Please. _May_. It was a mistake. I love you, not whoever she was."

"Whoever she was?' May shrieked. "You don't even know her name, and that upsets me even more! You're willing to get it on with a stranger than to be loyal to me?"

"Let me talk!"

"No! I will absolutely _not_ let you say a single word to me! Go ruin somebody else's life! Cheat on someone else! Stop bothering me! Leave me _alone_!"

With that, she stormed away into the gym, which quickly turned into running to her room, faster and faster until she heard his footsteps stop. And leave.

* * *

A ruby eyed young adult flipped through a pile of pictures in his hand. He adjusted himself on the wooden bench, and mumbled little things to himself as the wind blew through his body, sending shivers up his spine.

He ran his fingers through his pitch black hair, and scanned the park before him. It was a fairly nice day, he decided. He felt a bit of guilt for rejected his aunt Sabrina's offer to go to the beach that day just for a walk. He opted to just do his work, by himself.

Leaving her alone, by herself.

He stood up abruptly from his thoughts and strolled along the healthy grass next to him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and hummed a quiet melody. He could imagine himself right now: Looking like a casual person in Cerulean on a nice day. He smirked to himself. _Yeah, right_.

An eyebrow was perked, when Brenden suddenly heard a sobbing (?) noise from the side of a tree. Green hair…familiar?

He stopped at the side of the oak tree, which conveniently reminded him of somebody else. "Hey," he greeted.

It sounded too nice, too friendly, but Drew looked up anyway. Wiping his tears angrily, he spat back, "Who are you?"

"Brenden," he replied. He was about to give out a hand to shake, but immediately decided against it. "So, what's your problem?"

But he already knew.

"Life sucks."

Brenden rolled his eyes. "Hey, I just met you, but want to get a drink?"

Drew thought about it for a second. Telling his problems to a complete stranger and getting drunk to release his stress? "Sure," he agreed.

* * *

Soledad wandered around the Pokemon Center for a moment¸ saying hello occasionally, to the occasional coordinator that was having dinner or grooming his/her pokemon in the lobby of the Center.

"Soledad, your Pokemon are all ready and set to go!" Nurse Joy called out. Soledad rushed over to the counter, and grabbed her pokeballs. "Thanks you," she replied with a smile. "You work so hard."

Nurse Joy blushed. "Thank you, but I don't, honestly. Caring for others and Pokemon are just my passion really."

"Like me and my coordinating," Soledad said after a moment. She fell back into a black cushioned chair next to the lobby and looked up the Nurse. "But, you know, there's so much _more_ to life. When I look at the young athletes in the Olympics, I ask myself, 'What am I doing with my life?'"

She gasped. "What? You're a Top Coordinator! Several Ribbon Cups! How could you say that?"

Soledad let out a bitter laugh. "Sometimes, it's too much. The fame, the work, the power, the rivalry, the whole drama! "She emphasized her words by waving her hands around in the air frantically in various movements.

"I just wish," she continued. "That I could just have one day without thinking or talking or doing anything that has to do with coordinating!" She breathed heavily, and Nurse Joy nodded sympathetically.

"Just to settle down and have a family, and be happy! I'm just so sick of trying to take care of other people's problems!"

Nurse Joy pursed her lips. "Then do just that. Take a break. You deserve to be happy. Step away from the drama and the problems."

She considered this for a moment. She blinked once, not believing that it took her _so long_ to figure out what to do. "Thanks Nurse Joy. You're a life saver."

Soledad took off as soon as she said those words, not giving Nurse Joy a second to answer. She ran all the way to her room, where she laid on her bed and took out her Poke Nav.

She didn't hesitate to compose a quick message to Harley.

**To: Harley **

**Hey, I'm not in. Take care of Drew and May and make sure they're ok. I'm done with this. **

**-Soledad xoxo**

After pressing the small green 'Send' button, she felt more happy than she had been in a long time. Drew and May could have their little fights. But she wouldn't have anything to do with them.

She sighed, feeling so relaxed. Her hand dropped to the lush covers beneath her, and she closed her eyes, praying not only that Drew and May would be alright, but that she wouldn't regret her decision for not helping them.

* * *

Misty groaned, and lifted her arms above her head. The tired feeling that she would get would never be shaken off, no, not until she barely falls asleep, and wakes up early the next morning for battles.

She stole a glance at the clock in the lobby, and stretched one more time. Ten at night already? Exhausted, it took all her will not to fall asleep right then, and stepped up the stairs, quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

Apparently, she was wrong. Very wrong. A sniffling sound was heard, when she passed the second floor. Pausing, Misty tip toed to peek into the kitchen where the sound was coming from.

May leaned against the cabinet below the metal sink, in only a black nightgown that barely covered her at all. Her hair was twisted at all sorts of angles, and Misty struggled not to gasp.

The brunette gave out a soft sound that maybe was a laugh, if that was the intention. Her soft pink lips parted open and her throat looked as if constricted, as she choked on the air, it seemed.

Misty hurried to her side, and shook the girl. When their eyes met, she just burst into tears, which at the least worsened her poor condition. Misty slammed her fist into her back, making her cough up nothing but air, but still, her throat looked strangled.

"Oh May," she whispered, looking panicked. "Please, what's wrong!?"

May looked into her eyes and tears streamed down her face once more. She grabbed her throat before screaming her reply.

"Everything!"

* * *

A green haired man slammed his glass down onto the counter of the local bar, looking not only drunk, but clearly frustrated. The white capped man beside him patted his hand sympathetically.

"Hey, why don't you tell me what happened?" As if he didn't know. Brenden gently removed all of the glasses of alcohol within reach, and tried to calm his 'friend' down as much as he could.

Drew sighed, and fell back onto his chair. "I don't even know where to begin."

The other man shrugged. "Wherever you thought the madness happened."

* * *

**A/N: **This will probably be the last chapter in a while. The next will be in…September? Maybe October. Sorry guys, but you know, school is starting! Watch out for new one shots too! One for CS and another for IS!


	6. Into Action

**Blessed**

**A Contestshipping story by: AdorableMe**

**Chapter Six-Into Action**

* * *

Brenden was about to jump over the border to insane.

"…So nice and gorgeous and always…" Drew hiccupped. "cared so much for m-me…so much…met at the beach…frizbeeeee...beautiful…beautifly…dating…l-lo-"

"Hey." Brenden couldn't understand a single thing that was uttered from the green eyed man's mouth. The stench of alcohol reeked from Drew's body that sat slumped on the bar stool, about to topple over, when the man suddenly flipped back upright.

"I loooove her!" he sobbed. "I-"

"Shut up," Brenden snapped, waving his hand over his nose because of the smell. "We'll stalk when you're sober; get the hell home and _take a shower_." He paused when Drew still sat motionlessly on the stool. "May's never going to take you back when she sees you like this," he added with a glint in his eyes.

"Take me home!"

* * *

"Calm down," Misty tried to reassure her friend. May cried silently, clutching her black silk robe, and then shook her head violently, tossing her head in all directions, making her soaked hair spray little drops of water on Misty's face. Her wet brunette hair was stuck plastered onto the back of her neck.

May looked up at Misty with watery eyes. "How could I," she croaked. "He's ruining my life all over again!"

"It's okay," Misty whispered.

"How can you say that?!" May grabbed a fistful of her wet hair and pulled at it in frustration. "I have Gary! I love Gary but when I'm with Drew I love Drew but I can't! I can't love him, I _won't_! He'll just tear me down!"

Misty didn't know what to do at this point. May cried into her robe and brought her knees to her chest. Thunder clapped from the inside, and rain-or maybe it was hail, she thought-began to fall.

A bottle of pills fell from the oak cabinet above the stove, falling to the floor. It cracked open, and Misty recognized it as one of Daisy's pain killers. The pills scattered around the floor, and May lifted her tear streaked face to blink at the sight.

Misty, now alarmed as May reached over to pick up a handful of the scattered pills, and lifted them to-

"May!"

Misty punched the pills right out of May's hand, and covered her friend's head with her arms. "May…"

Only crying could be heard.

The attempted su-Misty couldn't even bring herself to say the word- really put Misty on the edge. Just one person is making May so delirious, bring her to the point where she didn't want to continue life anymore?

She clenched her fist and kissed the top of her friend's head. Misty hoped that Drew Hayden was still in town, because she needed to talk to him-quickly. She whispered into May's hair.

"It's going to be alright."

"…"

"I promise."

"…lies."

* * *

Harley twirled his pen around his finger, amused at the pain he felt when the edge hit his finger. His large green eyes stared boringly at the screen of his cell phone, waiting expectantly for a text.

The curtains were drawn in his small hotel room in Cerulean City. He had arrived there yesterday, excited and annoyed at the same time, about his recent meeting with Brenden. Last he heard from him, the ruby eyed trainer had gathered the pictures and was searching for who it was that Drew-

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

His cell phone vibrated in his hands, making his fingers tingle and him snap out of his thoughts. The blank dark screen suddenly turned into a bright white one with a blue envelope with the words, 'New Message', in swirly, cursive font.

He jammed his thumb onto the 'Read' button, and smirked to himself as he read the message. Nodding to himself, happily, he scrolled down the screen to read the rest.

**To: Harley**

**Hey, Drew's drunk completely-keeps on blabbering about her all night, until I took him home. He's so desperate, it makes me wonder how he ever got her in the first place. Seriously, I think he'd be willing to shoot his own sister to get her back. I'll get him to do it, don't worry. I'll tell him when he's sober. What's going on with Gary?**

**-B**

Harley drummed his fingers on his sleek desk and turned on his computer. What was going on with Gary, anyway? He mentally slapped himself for not checking up on him.

He clicked on the internet icon and went straight to his email. Seeing that he had a new message from Brock, he clicked on it, curiously. He hadn't talked to the man for years, and now he had emailed him?

From: Brocktakeshi 

To: HarleyD 

Sent on Saturday, November 2, at 8:49 PM Eastern Region Time

Harley,

Brenden called me up to ask me to print out and find some photos of Drew and May, and I know you have something to do with this. I don't know what you're planning, but stop. You've hurt people in the past, and I don't want you hurting them again. I'm serious, Harley.

Brock T.

Harley snorted. He pressed the delete button on the left side of the page, and leaned back on his chair.

Hurt people? Stupid Brock, Harley was doing this for Drew! Nobody else, just Drew, for Drew's happiness that he didn't have for five years without her.

Muttering curse words under his breath, Harley rolled his eyes and went back to his inbox. Seeing another email from PokeNews newspaper, he happily opened it, grinning at himself for putting a subscription on it.

Harley opened the link which automatically downloaded onto his computer, and scrolled down to the celebrity spotting section. Seeing Gary Oak's name, he clicked on it eagerly, needing to know as much as he could so that everything fell accordingly together. Obstacles needed to be removed immediately.

And Gary Oak was one of them.

* * *

_He's On His Way_

_By Tracey Sketchit_

_According to recent updates after the last PokeNews article published, rumors have spread that Gary Oak is coming to the scene. People have been rushing to Cerulean City from all of the world to see the famous Gary Oak and Drew Hayden go head to head. But some others are saying Gary is going to break up with May Maple, which seems vastly unlikely in others' eyes._

_This has caused such a racket in Kanto, where it is taking place especially. Reporters from certain television channels have fled from questioning May Maple's and Drew Hayden's family, who both refused to say a word, to Cerulean City, camped out everywhere from tonight, to until there is a couple emerging. Because of the racket this is causing, everyone can agree that this is a time that those stars better watch what they do. They'll be watched. _

…

Harley slammed his laptop closed, and grinded his teeth. He didn't need to read the rest of the article; enough was said. If Gary Oak was coming, he had to get rid of him. And those reporters…_ohh._

_Drew better watch what he says._

* * *

Drew groaned and rubbed the back of head as he blinked at the sudden sunlight that flooded his room. He grumbled words under his breath and pulled the covers closer to his body, over his face. Yawning, he shut his eyes tightly and smiled into his pillow.

The covers were swiftly yanked from his body, making him shiver from the exposure to the cool November air that came in through the open window beside him. Angrily, Drew opened his eyes and glared at the black haired man that stood at the foot of his bed, Drew's sheets in hand.

"What the hell? Who the fuck are you?" He blinked in realization. "Oh, it's you…" He stifled another yawn. "Where am I?"

"Your hotel room. Get up, we need to talk."

Drew frowned. "I don't need to listen to what you have to say to me. Get out!"

Brenden scoffed, crossing his arms. "Is that any way to talk to someone who had the decency to bring you to your hotel room while you were completely drunk and would've died trying to drive himself?"

Drew paused and hesitated before nodding. "You can say what you need to say right here."

Brenden almost laughed at Drew's insecurity. "Fine," he started, staring at Drew casually. "I would like to propose a solution for your problem."

Drew's eyes widened, and suddenly found the need to stare out the window. He played with the bottom green locks of his hair absentmindedly, trying to focus on anything but Brenden. "How much did I drink and how much did I tell you?"

"Enough."

"Tell me Drew," started Brenden, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If you were in May's position, what could happen, to make you feel guilty enough to do anything for someone?"

His breath caught in his throat. What was he suggesting? "I don't know," he replied uneasily.

"What if," Brenden continued, "May would've got killed in an 'accident', but you jumped in to save the day and lived to tell the story? How would you feel if you were May?"

"In debt." The words came out so quickly before he could take them back. Drew knew what was going through Brenden's mind, and he didn't like it at all.

"Exactly."

* * *

May wrapped her burgundy red jacket tightly around her as she walked through the park. The cold air made her feel as if it were December, although it was only the second week of November. Her breath came out of her lips in short, hurried gasps, and she walked a bit quicker along the sidewalk.

Two dogs ran side by side in the chill, dewy grass, the fur coats obviously keeping their golden haired bodies warm, and they chased one another, tongues hanging out of their mouths, flopping wildly at their furry cheeks.

May glanced at the road and put a hand to her mouth, when she saw a tree squirrel scurry to the middle of the busy street. It stopped, quirked one of its ears to a speeding car coming right at it, while May shivered in astonishment when one of the dogs jumped to the squired, sending it flying through the air.

The dog narrowly missed the car from hitting it, and galloped to the squirrel, staring at it as if wondering, '_Why did I do that?'_ The squirrel didn't take a second glance before it scampered away, leaving the dog on the other side of the road to just stare at its partner in the park with sad, droopy eyes.

The brunette watching the scene turned away as well, hurrying back to the gym.

The dog had saved the squirrel in time of danger, but the squirrel didn't care for that and dashed away, leaving the dog alone.

The scene played over and over again in May's mind, staying in her thoughts and never letting go.

She walked the silent walk home wondering what would've happened if she were the squirrel.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah. BIG HINT THERE. I wonder what Drew's going to do now that Brenden suggested a very…er, unhealthy approach to the situation. Plus, after that BIG HINT that May's scene told us, I wonder what will happen to her! Lol, hope you figured it out by now. I'm actually supposed to be finishing my watercolor project for art, but I wanted to put this out there, for all of my angry readers who somewhat hate me now because I haven't been updating. Sorry! Also, my new three part story is out, **Petals of Wisteria**, and it has CS and Dawn in it! No belleshipping, just read and you'll understand. Please review, it makes me so happy!


End file.
